She will be loved
by ice around the moon
Summary: AU fic for Optimus Prime 007's Kaceystar stories. So how exactly did Bee and Kacey tell each other how they felt about one another? And how did Optimus and Elita find out about the relationship? Bee/OC
1. She is love

**Okay, so first off, hiya readers! *Waves enthusiastically* Alrighty this is an AU fic of a fic, Optimus Prime 007's beautiful and amazing stories about Kaceystar, the daughter of Optimus Prime and Elita-One. So I was reading the first chapie of Hold on before it's too late, the latest Kacey fic, and her and Nitro were discussing a way for Kacey to get a mech. Nitro said Kacey should pose as Blaze, so I thought, 'Wouldn't that be a good AU fic? Kacey gets with a mech, Hoora, breaks her Spark, OH NO!, and she goes to Bee for comfort after it happens.' And thus, tada! Lolz I've never done a Transformers fic, or an AU fic, but I did my best. This will probably be a two chapter story, by the way. Please review!**

**(Written with Optimus Prime 007's permission.)**

**I do not own Transformers, or any OC's in the Kaceystar stories.**

**Chapter 1-She is love**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Bumblebee**

It was a cold winter night on Planet Earth. I had noticed that Kacey had been very...different that day. Like she _knew _something bad was going to happen..or had already happened. When I asked her what was wrong, she just shook her head and walked off.

Kacey had came to my room about an Earth hour later, and as soon as I opened the door, she went into tears.

_Apparently, _Kacey was going crazy for a mech that had just landed here. You see, it was some brilliantpersons idea for Kacey not to be Kacey, because mechs might intimidated, which I-_they _were. So Kacey was Blaze around the mech. She told me that they had actually been 'getting along well' and 'getting close' which made me extremely_ jealous_ to no end.

I had never been so pissed off in all my existence.

Kacey was in my arms, sobbing. "I m-mean," She chocked out. "Wh-Why would h-he do th-that? I d-don't ev-en kn-know w-what I d-did wr-wrong!" I looked down at her and rubbed small circles into her back. "You did _nothing _wrong Kacey. You did everything right. He was just a fragging mech-wreaking slaghead, that's all." She sniffled again. "B-but I mus-must h-have done s-something w-wrong!" She looked up at me with an expression that made my Spark break into millions of tiny pieces that would never come back together until I killed that mech.

"Kacey," I lifted her chin up, so she would look at my through her tears. "It was that _mech _that did _everything _wrong. And to cheat on you like that, then he's got to be the stupidest mech I've ever seen! I mean if Optimus got a hold of him-"

"No!" She commanded. I crooked my head at her as she shook her head with extreme speed. "You c-can't tell him!" I understood. She would get in trouble for pretending to be Blaze. "Please," She whispered and touched my cheek, which sent my Spark rate through the roof.

I swallowed hard, and nodded. She smiled softly. "Thanks Bee," She kissed my cheek. But to my surprise, her lips lingered for a little while longer than usual. Usually it was half an astrosecond, then it was over. But _this _time, it was actually _Earth seconds._

_**Seconds. **_

My world stood still the entire time, and I almost leaned toward her as she pulled away. But she kept her hand on my cheek, which made time come back, but it was still slow and only moved when her hand did.

Kacey just watched me for a little while, as I stared back. She put another shaking hand on my other cheek, and pressed her fore plate against mine. She breathed slow breaths into my parted mouth. _So fragging close._

She would probably only be doing it for comfort. After all, that's what most femme's did. Mech breaks their Spark, they go to the next mech for comfort then break their Sparks. At least that's what Ironhide told me.

Pft! What was I doing? I'm not taking femme advice from Ironhide! Well I didn't really have that many options when it came to loving Prime's daughter, and keeping it secret. Leo knew, but there was _no way _in Pit that I was going to ask him, Kacey's _brother, _what to do. I didn't have to ask, I mean yeah I had never really _kissed _a femme, but still.

Yet here I was, sitting up with Kacey in my lap, not even an _inch _away from my lips. I didn't move though. No matter how desperate I was, or how long I had been waiting, I didn't want to force her into anything. However I was praying like a mad-man for her to just lean forward a little..then it would happen. I saw her optics shutter close and I shut my own slowly.

Then, it _finally _happened, and my _twenty seven _orns paid off.

She pulled my cheek plates forcing me to lean in, and her lips were pressed to mine. I wrapped my arms around her lower waist and pulled her closer. I _felt _her Spark rate increasing with my own. The kiss-Best kiss of my life, even if it was my first one-became deeper. _A lot _deeper.

Was it my Spark-Day?

My coolant fans couldn't keep up with me and air wouldn't move through my vents, so it took every ounce of control for me to break away from her. Both of our chests were heaving-and Sparks singing. I stared down at nothing for a while, and then slowly, looked up at Kacey as she looked up at me.

Her arms fell off of my neck, and I swear I wanted to just fraggin' _cry _like a Sparkling. Her shoulders sagged and she looked down. "I'm...sorry," She said simply.

This was it, I had to tell her. It was a now or never situation. I tell her now, or forever hold my peace. I in held silently, and lifted her chin up to my optic level. "I'm not," I whispered. Her eyes got wider slightly, and brightened. Her right hand went to my cheek plate, and rubbed idle circles into it, and I leaned into her touch and shuttered my optics peacefully. "Your not?" She replied softly. I waited a few astro seconds before shaking my head softly. It felt like an eternity before I saw her reaction.

**Kaceystar**

I dropped my arms from his neck, and sagged my shoulders, getting ready to leave and cry some more, which was _so _un me like. I looked down sadly, feeling the tears come back, and I was ready to sob.

"I'm...sorry," I told him.

How could I have done this?! I just ruined my friendship with the one mech I cared about most in my life. It was over, gone, _forever. _Primus, why? Why did I do that? I should have just ran to _my _room and cried my optics out to no end like I planned on doing. I would probably offline myself without Bumblebee, I mean he meant everything to me. He was my best friend. Right?

...Well...after what we had just done...it seemed a little..._a lot..._more than that.

I felt Bee pull my chin up so I was staring into his baby blue optics. "I'm not," He whispered.

Oh...my...Primus..this wasn't happening. _Couldn't _be happening.

I knew, right then, the way he said what he said, that he loved me. I could just tell. The way his Spark was singing to mine, that was another thing. I lifted one of my hands and touched his cheek plate before rubbing small circles into it.

"Your not?" I replied softly. He seemed a little tense, as if I would be _mad _at him. How the Pit could I be _mad _at him?!

I just wanted a mech to love me. Like _really _love me. I wanted a mech that I could spend the rest of my existence with. One that loved me, no matter who I was. One that didn't care Optimus Prime and Elita-One were my creators. Plus a cute aft and doorwings, just saying.

Then it hit me.

Bee loved me, kinda obviously.

I wouldn't mind one bit spending the rest of my life with him.

I had known Bee sense I was little. If he loved me then, he had to love me for me.

And my father had pretty much raised Bumblebee, why would he care if he was my father? (Besides the fact that he would blow Bee to smithereens if he saw me with him right now.)

He had a cute aft.

_And _door wings.

He was perfect for me.

Bee shook his head now, after all these thoughts had gone through my processor at the speed of light. A ghost of a smile crept on my face, and I tried _again _to hold my tears back. "Do you...love me?" I whispered in a tone that he knew what kind of love I was talking about.

His fingers interlaced with mine now, and I held air in my vents, praying to Primus that he would say yes.

"_Yes_," He said proudly, determined, and nobly.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**OMG! Haha...Oh yea, by the way, I named this chapter She is love after the song, 'She is love' after 'Parachute'. I dunno, I heard it and it reminded me of this so....:P Alright, so coming up in the next chapter, Bee and Kacey's relationship progresses. **_**A Lot. **_**How will Optimus and Elita find out about the relationship? And how does everyone else find out? That's where the funny parts begin. I'll post soon, please review! **


	2. She will be loved

**Ah! Sorry I haven't updated this, school is a bummer, you know the deal. But here it is, so hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Transformers.**

**I do not own any OC's in the Kaceystar stories.**

**Chapter 2-She will be loved**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Bumblebee**

It had been a hard working, yet peaceful, day on planet Earth. The season Summer had just started. That meant it would be warmer-a lot warmer-and more visits from Sam and Mikaela. I had a lot to look forward to.

_"Hey, Bee?"_

My Spark always seemed to be over-joyed by that voice that rolled through my com-link. I smiled.

_"Yeah, Kacey?"_

I could hear the smile in her voice as she answered, _"Will you come to my office for a sec? I need your...help with something." _

Oh Primus.

Okay, let me get you all up to speed. Good news and bad news situation.

The good news:

Ever sense winter, I had been in a relationship with the amazing and unbelievable Kaceystarar, daughter of Optimus Prime and Elita-One. I know, I'm shocked too! I actually thought my Spark rate would decrease when I saw her, but _no. _It only get's faster. And I'm perfectly fine with that.

No, we're not bonded _yet. _As much as I want to be, I'm not going to rush her to do _anything. _But by the way she's been acting...well you wouldn't really think that _I _was rushing her. You would think _she _was rushing me.

_(Sigh) _Okay, well Kacey's interface system's just came online. You see where I'm going with this? I mean the femme is fragging interface _crazy! _And look, I have _no _problems with that. _Believe _me. But I mean...don't the femme ever get a little..._tired?! _It's like every day! It hit's her at the weirdness times! Like the last time, we were just walking in the hallway one night. The next thing I knew I was in my room slammed up against a wall!

_(Sighs again) _But seriously, I love Kacey with all my Spark, you all know that. I'd do anything for her.

The bad news:

Let me repeat myself.

I'm in a relationship with the amazing and unbelievable Kaceystar, _the daughter of __**OPTIMUS PRIME**__ and __**ELITA-ONE**__. _I don't really need to tell you how fragging scared to death I am whenever I'm just _talking _to Optimus. Or anyone for that matter! Oh yeah..I forgot to tell you..

Uh, we haven't really _told _anyone. You see, even us Transformers gossip. Especially Ironhide. You all _know _he'll want to brag to Ratchet and _Optimus_ about how he was my guardian, and shove it in their face plates.

If you haven't guessed yet, we don't want Optimus or Elita to find out. Reason number one, I would like to keep my head connected to the rest of me, if you don't mind! He is going to slagging _kill _me! I've been with his daughter, that one thing will offline me! And I don't even want to _think _about Elita's wrath! _(Shutters)_

Not to mention Kacey will probably get in trouble for not telling them. I mean, we didn't really _plan _it, if you know what I mean. I know people say that 'love concurs all' but I'm not sure that it can concur _very _pissed off Optimus Prime and Elita. I didn't want to really test that...

We know we have to get around to it sometime. I will admit, _I _ am avoiding it. I'm pretty sure Kacey is too. That's fine with me! I just don't want to wait to long. I tried not to think about having to tell them. I wish they could both just find out an easy way.

Pft, like that'll happen.

I tried to ignore all these thoughts as I entered Kacey's office. My femme sat at her desk, rubbing her helm looking down at a data-disk. She looked _beyond concentrated._ She seemed to not even see me come in.

I slowly walked over to the front of her desk, and watched her a little while longer. Still nothing. I crooked my head, "Um..Kacey?"

Without warning she jumped in her seat, and dropped the disk. My optics got a little wide and I chuckled. "Don't scare me like that!" She demanded as she stood up. I laughed again. "I wasn't trying to! I was here for like a fraggin' minuet!"

She looked at me, confused. "You were?" I nodded slowly. Kacey looked down. "Oh." I looked at her concerned, and walked half-way around the desk as she met me. "I think you worked to hard today," I told her as I took her face in my hands. She sighed, "Mmm. I guess I have." She wrapped her arms around me tiredly, and leaned against my chest. _Maybe I'll get a little recharge tonight, sense she's so tired, _I thought as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

After a few seconds, Kacey looked up at me, smiling. Primus I loved her so much. I couldn't even begin to tell anyone how much I loved her. She was the most beautiful thing in my life, the brightest star in my sky. She leaned in and kissed me softly. Her arm's slowly wrapped around my neck, and the kiss depend. Oh Primus. I know this. No, no, no, no...let me get just a little recharge!

She soon changed my processor though. The only thing I was concerned about was that she was tired, and she was having to stand. I picked her up by her sides and sat her on her desk softly, which I was pretty sure she was thankful for.

My Spark rate began to go onto a dangerous level, and I held back a little. Kacey pulled me away by my antennae, and looked at me, her signature smirk on her face. "What, your not scared are you?" _Yes. _But I pushed that thought away as everything faded away, except my beautiful Kaceystar.

**Sunstreaker**

I was having an awesome day to tell you straight forward. There was pretty much no work, (Well, okay, there was a _lot _of work, but not in our department, so yeah, in their face plates!) so I had basically the day off, and tomorrow. My bro and I even got to get off early, and we were heading to our quarters.

Sides stretched and yawn. "Man, this doing nothing is exhausting," He muttered. I nodded and popped my neck joints. "Yeah, I'm slagged too." He nodded, then looked at me with a confused expression. "Did we see Kacey today?"

"I saw her this morning," I told him. "She was really busy working. I had to bring a data disk to her. She acted like she didn't want _any _disturbances." Sides thought for a second. "Well I saw Bee heading for her office. Why would he go there if she don't want anyone there?"

I shrugged. "Probably bringing her more work." I paused, then grinned a little. "You know," I told him. "Bee's been kinda out of it too."

He nodded. "Yeah, I thought I was the only one who saw that!"

"Your still crazy Sides."

"I know, but still," He scratched his head, then chuckled. "It's almost like he's talking to someone on the com-link constantly._" _

I nodded, then smirked. "Yeah, yet he's been keeping it off at night."

Sides shared my smirk. "You don't really think..."

I nodded and crossed my arms. "I think he does bro. Bee's gotta femme." Sides made a _psh _sound. "I doubt it. I mean, he'd tell us, right?" I chuckled."Uh, no probably not. He knows that we'd make fun of him for it."

"Yeah," Sides nodded. "Heh. It's funny cause Kacey's had her com-link off at night too." I laughed then hit my helm. "We've been so blind, bro! Both of them got an interface buddies!" He nodded, then smirked again. "Well, we do got the night off. Maybe we outta do a little spying?"

We both grinned again at the same time. "Kacey's quarters or Bee's?"

"Kacey's." I nodded as we walked in that direction.

A few minuet's later, Sides laughed. I looked at him sceptically. "What?"

He shook his head, still chuckling. "Just thinking," He laughed harder. I groaned and put a hand on his shoulder annoyed. "What?" I demanded.

"Wh-what if," He chocked between laughs. "Kacey, was w-with B-Bee?"

I craned my neck to look at him better. Then I laughed with him as we walked towards Kacey's quarters.

"Nah," We both said shaking our heads. Bee was Kacey's favorite Uncle, and pretty much one of her best friends! Nothing more! I mean, sure he was sort of nervous around her every now and then, and she always hugged him and started crying when she hadn't seen him, big deal! Okay, I mean yeah a flicker of _something _goes through his optics every time he see's her, but I can fragging tell what it is because it goes away to quickly! Well, it kinda reminds me of how Optimus looks at Elita, but I mean....Oh your kidding me.

My laughter and my brother's slowly stopped, and we turned to each other slowly.

"Kacey...?" Sides trailed off.

"And...Bee?" I finished.

Then it hit me! That's why Bee was nervous and fight around her! That fragging look in his optics _was _how Optimus looked at Elita! And I had _no _idea's about what love felt like, but if anyone had it the Boss Bot and his Sparkmate had it, and that was _exactly _how Kacey and Bee looked at each other!

Our jaws dropped for a split second, then we transformed into our alt modes and sped down the hallway.

_"How the frag did we miss all this?!" _Sides asked through our link.

_"Less talk, more drive! DRIVE!" _I replied. We sped by many mechs and femme's and got called bad things, and got things thrown at by the Hatchet as he was walking down the hallway with Moonracer, who was giggling as we called Ratchet a few things. She smartly hushed when he looked back at her.

We drove for about one more Earth minute, and we actually _passed _Kacey's open office door, and I saw a flash of dark blue and yellow. So did Sides. Our brakes slammed on, sounding like human screams and we did a burn out. We both made a perfect U turn, and wheeled back to Kacey's office.

We transformed and stopped about five feet away from the door. Both of us were panting, but it wasn't because we were tired, it was mostly from the huge fragging reality check. "Okay," I whispered. "So how should we do this, just jump in and surprise them, or what?"

Sides hit me in the back of the head. "Ow! What?!" He rolled his optics. "Maybe you don't realize something. Kacey's in there." I nodded. "Yeah? And?!" He groaned. "_Kacey is in there." _He repeated. Then I understood. _"_We will have no aft plating left if she see's us catching them!"

"Touche` bro, touche`," I thought for another second. "Okay, let's just creep in, creep out. Sound good? We'll tease later." He nodded, and we went over to the door silently. "This feels like Mission Impossible," Sides whispered. "Shut up!" I replied. "Sorry.."

We both were on the door frame, and I glanced and Sides, nodding.

I mouthed, "One...two..."

"Three!" He finished.

We both looked in the room, really quiet actually. Then, both our jaws dropped _clear _to the floor.

Bee was laying on top of Kacey's desk, optics shut tight, trying to hold back any sound, and failing to do so. Kacey was sitting on him, and by the way she was sitting, gripping his shoulders and kissing him uncontrollably, I knew from personal experience that they were interfacing.

"Ho...ly...Primus!" Sides mouthed. I nodded frantically, optics wide at the couple. I shook my head in disbelief at it. I mean, my best friend was screwing with Prime's daughter, _on her desk!_

A slow grin crawled on to my face plates.

_Bee was interfacing with __Prime's daughter on her desk._

His aft was _so _screwed.

Then I thought of what would happen to my brother and I if we were caught watching.

_My _aft would be _so screwed._

I looked at Sides, making 'back away slowly' motions with my hands. He nodded, and backed away silently along with me as we backed out of the room, holding air in our vents. We finally got out into the hallway, and I shut the door leaving it open a crack.

I looked back at Sides, who still had the horrified and burnt look on his face. I heard footsteps coming from the left of the hall, and I saw Prowl and Jazz talking softly walking towards their quarters. I grinned and was by their sides in a second.

Jazz and Prowl looked at us with raised optic ridges.

"Been sniffing Wheeljack's experiments again, Sunny?" Jazz asked glancing at Prowl who had a 'you know he did' look. Sides shook his head. "No, but you'll think we were when we tell you what we just saw!"

The two Sparkmates shared another glance. "What did you see?" Prowl asked slightly cautious.

"What did we _not _see," I muttered to myself chuckling. Prowl shook his head and rolled his optics. "Okay, okay," I said. "We'll tell you."

When we told them, their jaw's dropped, optics wide.

Jazz walked over to Kacey's door, and quietly opened it. He looked for a few seconds, then shut the door, and his astonished expression became a smirk. _"Oh Prowler?" _He called with a chuckle. Jazz opened the door a little to let his Sparkmate see what he was so giddy about.

Prowl's face turned to an expression that made me think Jazz had just turned into Megatron. He sighed shakily, then cursed under his breath, walking with his head down like a slave towards his and Jazz's quarters. Jazz was smirking with his arms folded across his chest as he watched Prowl.

"What's up with him?" Sides asked watching Prowl walk away. Jazz chuckled. "Prowl lost a bet, that's all," His smirk only got wider, and wider. "So come on! Details, details, I gotta know this stuff!"

**Bumblebee **

"Primus Kacey," I gasped.

Kacey chuckled as she looked back at her data disk. I would never know how that femme could be all interface hot, then five minuet's afterwords she's as right as rain. I mean, I was standing up trying to get my processor cleared just slightly, while she was laying lazily on her desk looking at her data-disk.

"How can you be tired?" She muttered sitting up slowly.

"Who said I was tired?"

"Me."

I chuckled and she smiled. "Guess that pretty much makes a point," I muttered. She nodded, then yawned. "Point taken," She laughed, and moved her index up and down, telling me to come closer. I walked closer with droopy optics. She grinned dreamily and put her arm's around my neck and put her foreplate against mine.

"I missed you a lot today," She muttered.

"It was only a few hours."

"I know," Kacey replied looking up at me. "But I missed you."

"That's sweet of you to say," I said running my hand over her helm. "I missed you too." She smiled sweetly, and yawned. "So...do you have tomorrow off?" I nodded. She grinned wider. "Fun," She muttered and kissed me again.

**Optimus Prime (Cue the horror music!)**

I rubbed my helm tiredly as I walked slowly with my Elita. She was also tired, so tired that she had almost gone into recharge in her office.

For some Auto-Bots, there wasn't really a lot of work today. But for me and Elita, we had been working ever sense we woke up, which was very early.

Elita yawned as she leaned up against me. She never liked 'public affection' that much, so this was a nice moment. "Mmm, have you see Kacey?" She asked softly. I shook my head as I rubbed my optics. "She's been working very hard lately," I muttered. "Maybe we should check on her."

She nodded, her optics shuttered. I tried to reach my daughter, Kacey, and I felt that she was...very happy. Overjoyed with affection and adoration. I looked down at Elita, and she looked up at me. She felt it too. She just shrugged, along with myself.

When we reached Kacey's office door, the feelings got a lot stronger. I paused and tried to translate all of these feelings. They all seemed so familiar, but never from my Kaceystar. Never from any of my Sparklings. Well, except Ariel whenever she was with Galen, but still. This feeling from Kacey was almost the same, maybe even stronger.

I opened the door, only to have my weapons involuntary online and my optics to glow with furry, my Spark and entire being feeling with anger.

Right in front of me, in the doorway sat my daughter, Kaceystar, on her desk, her arms constricted around a mech's neck as the mech held her as close as he could possibly be to her. They were kissing each other deeply, and Kacey moved her hands to the sides of the mech's face.

I knew that face, but my processor wouldn't click who it was. Anger filled me. Along with Elita. Oh, this mech was gonna have it!!

**Bumblebee**

_(Heavy sigh) _You know, I'm really wondering what I did in a past life to deserve such a punishment from Primus. One second I'm kissing my femme, feeling on top of the Galaxy, next thing I'm pushed up against a wall from a speed and strength that made my interface systems run _cold. _

I knew that it wasn't Kacey, because she couldn't have pushed me that hard. I mean don't get me wrong, Kacey could kick aft, but she wasn't _that _strong. I prayed.

I opened my optics to meet _Optimus's _dark blue optics.

I wanted to scream like a femme _so _bad. Maybe I should have. That would have caught him off guard and I could make a run for the door, then to any of the planets surrounding Earth. I glanced at the door, then the scream caught in my throat as I saw who was standing in the doorway, looking just as pissed as Optimus.

Elita-One.

I was so screwed. I was dead. Primus turned his back on me at that moment.

I looked back up at Optimus, and his face went into total shock.

_"Bumblebee?" _He questioned. I chuckled nervously, wincing as I heard a growl in Optimus's chest. Elita turned to Kacey, then to me, then back to her daughter. "You? Him? Here? _Him? You?" _She repeated. Kacey sighed in frustration, and maybe even a little bit in fear of her parents. She turned her gaze to me, and gasped at her father as he growled louder, identical to Megatron.

"Father!" She cried, throwing herself between us. "No, don't hurt him!"

Optimus blinked rapidly at his eldest daughter. Elita stomped over next to her Sparkmate. "Kacey, what the frag were you two _doing?!" _Kacey glanced nervously back at me, then back at Elita. "Uh..." She trailed off. Well, that was a better answer that I could have gave.

Optimus towered over the two of us, glaring at Kacey. "Kacey," He growled. "I suggest you tell us what's going on." Elita growled impatiently, making me wince.

"We were..um.." Kacey stuttered, her body as frozen as mine. Optimus turned his icy stare to me, making my optics wide. "Bumblebee, you want to explain what you were doing?" I glanced down at Kacey, and she shot me a scared glance back.

I sighed shakily, preparing for death. "We were..kissing." I stated the obvious. Optimus turned to Kacey. "Why were you kissing him, Kacey?" He asked a little more gentle, surprisingly. Kacey closed her optics, and put her hands in mine, pulling my arms so they were wrapped around her. She opened them, and spoke. "Because I love him." She whispered.

Everyone's optics got wide, including my own. I tightened my grip on Kacey's hands, and squeezed back. I looked up at Optimus, a new bravery forming inside me after what she had just said. Optimus's expression softened, even Elita's did slightly. We all just stared at one another for a moment. "How long?" Elita asked finally.

"Sense December," I said. Elita blinked. "D-December?" She almost shouted.

Optimus glanced back at her before looking back at me. "Why haven't we been informed of this?" Did I really need to answer that question? Instead, Kacey answered for me. "We didn't know what you would think," She said softly.

"So you were scared." Optimus said.

Elita shrugged. "You can't really blame them," She said looking at him, then back at us. "But you should have told us." Kacey and I nodded slowly, looking down. I saw Optimus crook his head at me. "I knew it," He muttered crossing his arms.

We both looked up, shocked. Optimus had something of a smile on his face. "You always did look at her differently," He said watching me. "But I didn't think it was for this reason." I chuckled nervously, and Kacey smirked slightly at my frigidity behavior.

"You love her," Optimus said gazing down at his daughter. I knew right then that he had exepted me and his daughter being together, and that he knew she would be loved. I nodded. "More than anything," I told him. "I always have." Eltia and Optimus looked at each other, and Kacey relaxed in my arms.

So after that, Optimus gave me a long talk that sounded like the talk Mikaela's father had gave to Sam, with the 'if you hurt my daughter' stuff. The talk Optimus gave me was no different. Plus Elita giving emphasis on it made it even more frightening.

The two of them were about to leave, but before Optimus went out the door, he glanced at Kacey's desk.

"Kacey, why is all your stuff on the floor?"

"Uh," Kacey scratched her helm. "Bee was...helping me clean my desk, is all." Optimus looked at me, his optics narrowing. "Is that true, Bumblebee?" Frag. The poor mech still didn't know Kacey's interface systems were on probably, or he wouldn't have had to ask that. I glanced nervously at Kacey.

_"You tell him and you won't be getting any for the next hundred orns." _She said through our com-link.

I looked back at Optimus. "Yep." I lied.

**Jazz**

"Uh, Jazz, I really think your over doing this," Prowl stuttered when I smirked as the last pair of cuff links locked with a _click. _I stood up from the berth, gazing down at my Sparkmate.

He was bound to the berth so that he couldn't move at all almost. He looked so delicious so vulnerable. I smirked again. "Hey, a deals a deal buddy," He groaned, and his head fell back. "Yes, I know, but do I have to be locked up like this against my will?"

"Yes, yes you do." He rolled his optics, making me smile. "Come on, I won't hurt you that much." Prowl looked up at me worried optics going wide as I chuckled evilly and rubbed my hands together like I had gone completely insane. "Say good night Prowler!"

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Ha ha, okay I had to put that last bit with Jazz and Prowl in there, I just had to. Anyways, I hope you liked this, and if you haven't read the Kaceystar stories, (Hopes Journey, My Beautiful Rising Star, Hold on before it's too late) then go read them! And by the way, if you were wondering, yes this story was also inspired by the song 'She will be loved' by Maroon 5:)**


End file.
